The present invention relates to an electronic wristwatch having an additional electronic device such as a radio, television, and others.
Recently, an electronic wristwatch with an additional electronic capability to carry out a function other than timekeeping. For example, the wristwatch may have the ability to perform as a radio or a thermometer has been sold. Such an additional electronic device is provided with large batteries, since it consumes more electric power than the electronic wristwatch consumes when keeping time. Accordingly, the wristwatch becomes such a large size as to make it unsuitable to wear.
On the other hand, in the case that an earphone jack is provided on the wristwatch, it is necessary to design the watch so as to prevent contacts of the jack from corrosion by water and perspiration.